plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2016
01:45 before: free space: 190 MB 01:45 after: Free space: 178 MB 01:46 nvm 210 MB now 01:46 :P 01:51 JESUS CHRIST NIANTIC 01:52 ye no hiding my binary didn't work 02:20 How do I sue youtube? 02:27 well, Team Swap Glitch isn't canon feature yet... so I wonder if they will patch it and make it an feature so people can't glitch it 02:29 I Wonder why popcap is too lazy to acknowledge the Team Swap Glitch and make it an feature via a update... 02:30 in PVZ GW2 02:41 Doesn't make sense. 02:42 Because? 02:42 Unless: If they decidedly agreed to temporally join forces to defeat the gnomes 02:43 so, Gnomes are worse than Zombies? 02:43 I have no idea, never played the game. 02:44 Has Popcap ever actually acknowledged the team swap glitch? 02:44 it seem like they are too lazy to recognize the glitch 02:45 We get it 02:48 fine, i will not rush them... I kinda don't want them to let it alone... 02:48 and it will be patched soon 02:48 in near future i mean 03:03 hm 03:06 (DED) 03:10 O/ 03:11 Hi. 03:11 HeavenlyMildCone, let's make the chat red. XD 03:26 Oh, yes 03:26 Also, have you heard of IG Gaming + Maramok = Awesome? 03:26 red it 03:26 He seems to support PopCaps' stupid decisions. 03:26 o/ 03:26 Hi. 03:27 As an American, I'm here to not make the chat red. 03:27 Let's make this chat red. >:P 03:27 As I am against communism by default. 03:27 LOL. 03:27 Same. 03:27 Wait, am I using the correct "red?" 03:27 No. :P 03:27 I mean the colours of our backgrounds. 03:27 Hi. 03:27 Red as in the color red and not supporting communism, then yeah. 03:27 Congrats on becoming a chat mod. 03:27 Test 03:27 also, hi 03:28 Hai 03:28 Also, Karen hasn't responded. 03:28 Who's Karen? 03:28 A friend of mine. 03:29 Ah. 03:29 Dare I say my most recent person I have feelings for. 03:29 Yay.. I won it... 03:29 Ohhh... XD 03:29 Under 5 sypp 03:29 Congrats, Pretty Lightningreed (PL). :) 03:29 Unlike the others, her and I talk constantly. 03:29 Good luck, bro. ;) @Shrromstagram 03:30 *Shroomstagram 03:30 Thanks? 03:30 Wait. 03:30 Do you have a crush on her? :P 03:30 Thanks :) 03:30 My ultimate goal is to get off my lazy ass, walk two blocks to her place, and see her in person again. 03:30 Ah. 03:30 I'm not sure. I would say feeling, but not officially crush. 03:31 Then forget what I said. 03:31 Although my bot won't. 03:31 Is your ass lazy to sit or standing up? 03:31 lol, idk 03:32 How does one make a bot? 03:33 I'm here to post stupid YouTube Poops and log chat. 03:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIaqNH_kFDs (has some swears, but it's a ytp) 03:33 It's basically like making another account. 03:33 And there's the YTP. 03:33 Now to vanish for 15+ minutes. 03:33 Then a crat promotes it. 03:34 "Hi, I'm Bye." 03:34 :P 03:06 (DED) 03:08 hai 03:08 Hey guys 03:10 O/ 03:11 Hi. 03:11 HeavenlyMildCone, let's make the chat red. XD 03:26 Oh, yes 03:26 Also, have you heard of IG Gaming + Maramok = Awesome? 03:26 red it 03:26 He seems to support PopCaps' stupid decisions. 03:26 o/ 03:26 Hi. 03:27 As an American, I'm here to not make the chat red. 03:27 Let's make this chat red. >:P 03:27 As I am against communism by default. 03:27 LOL. 03:27 Same. 03:27 Wait, am I using the correct "red?" 03:27 No. :P 03:27 I mean the colours of our backgrounds. 03:27 Hi. 03:27 Red as in the color red and not supporting communism, then yeah. 03:27 Congrats on becoming a chat mod. 03:27 Test 03:27 also, hi 03:28 Hai 03:28 Also, Karen hasn't responded. 03:28 Who's Karen? 03:28 A friend of mine. 03:29 Ah. 03:29 Dare I say my most recent person I have feelings for. 03:29 Yay.. I won it... 03:29 Ohhh... XD 03:29 Under 5 sypp 03:29 Congrats, Pretty Lightningreed (PL). :) 03:29 Unlike the others, her and I talk constantly. 03:29 Good luck, bro. ;) @Shrromstagram 03:30 *Shroomstagram 03:30 Thanks? 03:30 Wait. 03:30 Do you have a crush on her? :P 03:30 Thanks :) 03:30 My ultimate goal is to get off my lazy ass, walk two blocks to her place, and see her in person again. 03:30 Ah. 03:30 I'm not sure. I would say feeling, but not officially crush. 03:31 Then forget what I said. 03:31 Although my bot won't. 03:31 Is your ass lazy to sit or standing up? 03:31 lol, idk 03:32 How does one make a bot? 03:33 I'm here to post stupid YouTube Poops and log chat. 03:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIaqNH_kFDs (has some swears, but it's a ytp) 03:33 It's basically like making another account. 03:33 And there's the YTP. 03:33 Now to vanish for 15+ minutes. 03:33 Then a crat promotes it. 03:34 "Hi, I'm Bye." 03:34 :P 03:35 ... 03:36 YTP's... 03:36 idk 03:36 I used to make YTPs. 03:35 ... 03:36 YTP's... 03:36 idk 03:36 I used to make YTPs. 03:36 I saw 03:36 "I'm here to do great penis. Endlessly!" 03:36 Thomas/South Park crossovers, essentially 03:36 LOLWha? 03:37 That's VeryOldEngine. >:P 03:37 That was a quote from the YTP. 03:37 And/or a summary of one of my OCs 03:38 LOL. 03:39 Hi. 03:40 Hi~ 03:40 Hi. 03:41 Oh, wait. Iama and Camwood are on so... 03:36 I saw 03:36 "I'm here to do great penis. Endlessly!" 03:36 Thomas/South Park crossovers, essentially 03:36 LOLWha? 03:37 That's VeryOldEngine. >:P 03:37 That was a quote from the YTP. 03:37 And/or a summary of one of my OCs 03:38 LOL. 03:39 Hi. 03:40 Hi~ 03:40 Hi. 03:41 Oh, wait. Iama and Camwood are on so... 03:41 What was I supposed to do on chat again? 03:41 Hive Jack 03:42 wat 03:43 So my bot left. :P 03:45 (Clap) 03:36 I saw 03:36 "I'm here to do great penis. Endlessly!" 03:36 Thomas/South Park crossovers, essentially 03:36 LOLWha? 03:37 That's VeryOldEngine. >:P 03:37 That was a quote from the YTP. 03:37 sAnd/or a summary of one of my OCs/s 03:38 LOL. 03:39 Hi. 03:40 Hi~ 03:40 Hi. 03:41 Oh, wait. Iama and Camwood are on so... 03:41 What was I supposed to do on chat again? 03:41 Hive Jack 03:42 wat 03:43 So my bot left. :P 03:45 (Clap) 03:47 Yeah, chat's not that alive.... 03:49 True 03:47 Yeah, chat's not that alive.... 03:49 True 03:51 It's not that it's not THAT alive 03:51 Actually, it's DED 03:51 :D 03:51 It's not that it's not THAT alive 03:51 Actually, it's DED 03:51 :D 04:07 LOL Mods only. 04:23 User blog:ErnestoAM/PvZ2 Rebuilt HDs 04:30 ded 04:30 I must revive it 04:30 04:31 hmm 04:31 not reviving 04:31 ohai x2 04:31 obai 04:32 (agave) ! 04:32 agave 04:32 That ain't how ya do it. 04:33 agave is a very good plant 04:33 You must put an icon 04:33 God 04:33 (agave) 04:33 many swords 04:33 Uses only one 04:33 many ded zombies 04:33 Zambie is trying to make chat great 04:33 huh 04:33 that''s funny 04:34 Make Chat Great Again! 04:34 build a wall to keep the spammers our 04:34 *out 04:34 Nah he wants to add a game function 04:34 Chat is chat 04:34 accept it as what it is 04:34 be quiet trump supporter 04:35 I vote Imp 04:35 Imp for Zomburbia! 04:35 donald trimp 04:35 Imp shall...erm...hmm...make it rain 04:36 I am not a mod 04:36 everyone else is mod 04:36 brb modding 04:36 go away 04:37 you are unworthy 04:37 ok I modded something 04:37 am I a mod now? 04:37 no 04:37 :( 04:37 some day... 04:37 no 04:38 :( 04:38 AND YOU'LL NEVER BE. 04:38 (Flowey Laugh) 04:38 rip 04:38 wait 04:38 I got something very impterestinf 04:38 *ing 04:39 *drumroll* 04:39 In this world... It's VANQUISH or BE vanquished! - Plants vs. Zombies Facebook 04:39 so 04:40 I see 04:40 Hmm.Yes.Quite 04:40 they're right 04:40 hi 04:40 balls 04:42 plant 04:42 him 04:42 pvzwiki_ballsplant 04:42 hi 04:42 now i have 4 legends 04:42 I got my 6th in clash royale 04:42 Legendary Items of Legendariness 04:43 this is not clash royale wiki :P 04:43 this wiki rarely talks about pvz anyways 04:43 ayy 04:43 Am I late for Sterfrooty? 04:43 one of your occasional visits? 04:43 I'm afraid so 04:43 it's almost midnight where he is 04:44 I mean I already talked to him on Facebook so it's more of a rhetorical question, but still. 04:44 I have have all legendary characters in gw2 except disco chomper 04:44 have you updated pvzh? 04:44 no 04:44 I haven't got a legendary since july 04:44 navy bean has been fked' 04:44 the new update rocks 04:44 when I got toxic brainz 04:44 navy bean is now useful 04:44 who I mastered in todays 04:44 navy bean might actually be good 04:44 *2 todays 04:44 and gems are easier to get 04:44 Guys 04:44 *2 days 04:44 today is 9/11 04:44 ... 04:44 fyi 04:45 it's tomorrow for me 04:45 --- 04:45 it's tomorrow for americans 04:45 let us have a moment of silence 04:45 nah 04:45 I'm still an hour into yesterday. 04:45 it's 9/11 on the east 04:45 I've just started doing vain Glory 04:45 lol 04:45 The controls are trippier 04:46 (agave) ! 04:46 u don't play pvzh anymore mura 04:46 my phone broke 04:46 it needs to be repaired 04:46 I'm sure I'm going to have lots of fun checking my Facebook when I wake up in the morning. 04:47 >facebook 04:47 I mean everyone uses twitter 04:47 i wonder why 04:47 i dont twitter 04:47 140-character limit. 04:47 Doesn't have Facebook's personal messaging system to my knowledge. 04:48 it does 04:48 Extremely nerfed copypastas imo. 04:48 i am very mad 04:48 It's just not a copypasta if you can't actually copy the text. 04:48 i drove all the way to csu, got stuck in traffic, and lost against this retarded ass sheik 04:48 identify the copypasta 04:49 What is the one where the guy wishes he knew to buffer roll but wasn't given frames? 04:49 (That's a Jeopardy styled answer.) 04:50 Discord is ded 04:50 wow 04:51 disco is ded 04:51 discord is ded 04:51 hmm 04:51 Actually I once made an artist variation(disclaimer: I'm not really an artist) of that one, hold on. 04:51 melee hell has dank copypastas 04:51 Or don't do what you want. 04:51 *don't, do 04:52 Hmm, it's 603 characters long. 04:52 Paste? 04:53 I'm too lazy to read if there's rules against long messages. 04:54 04:54 ... 04:55 you can do it in a pm 04:55 Would I get kicked for doing it in the public part? 04:55 probably not 04:55 it's not in the rules 04:56 K. 04:56 Whatever 04:56 I am very mad. I drove all the way to Academy of Art to participate in an art tournament, get stuck in traffic and lost against this retarded ass sculptor. Down pointing hand statue and wouldn't stop showing how shiny it was I really cannot think straight right now. I offered to contest him in sculpture for more than $200. Nope. I thought I would have qualified if I knew how to fucking paint portraits. But they didn't even give me the frames to do it. Bullshit, just straight up bullshit. Probably will never go to a tournament that gay ass sculptors enter ever again. This definitely ruined my day. 05:07 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 05:07 oh 05:07 He obviously did it for the fame. 05:08 How is that an achievement tho 05:08 sSome1 is jelly 05:08 I am 17. :P 05:08 I forget, what's the lowest amount of time a person can be blocked for? 05:08 1 second? 05:08 0 05:08 Wanna try? 05:08 Well I mean out of a positive number. 05:08 Also I am nearing 18 soon so yeah. 05:09 File 3,404 44.39% 05:09 Cool. 05:09 Anyway, what brings you here? 05:09 It's high noon. 05:09 Nothing special. 05:09 I just kind of visit ocassionally because eh why not. 05:09 Ah, I see. 05:09 old timey piano music downloaded 05:11 Is Modern Day still the latest PvZ2 international world? 05:11 Yes. 05:11 I just kind of deleted it one day in confidence that would be the case since I was losing interest. 05:12 TfT and maybe Greatest Hits/Highway were what I kind of did for amusement, but eh. 05:13 Nowadays, we have 4 upcoming premiums. 05:13 ITS HIGH NOON FOR POPCAP 05:14 Inside the Time Rift - ??? 1 05:14 It's 23:14 imo. 05:14 13:14 here. 05:14 It's a Trap - I 05:15 Same 05:15 it's 1:15AM here 05:16 if pvz2 got a REAL final world 05:16 it would be in the time rift 05:16 gnomes 05:16 because gnomes 05:16 zomboss uses infinity robots from GW2 05:17 and it would have an odd map style 05:17 one level could be a trap 05:18 What would that even mean? 05:18 A level that seems like it leads to good booty but actually doesn't? 05:19 one could be a level called "It's a Trap!" with only 3 zombies 05:19 fisherman, octo and wizard 05:19 and it's filled with ambushes 05:19 Can we get a Bobsled Bonanza-esque setup period lol? 05:19 no 05:20 you are given preset plants 05:20 Pokemon GO is dying 05:20 MAYBE PVZ HEROES WILL NOW SHINE 05:20 pvz heroes shall be handsomely heroic 05:21 Or maybe we'll suddenly get PvZ2.5. 05:22 but 05:22 the world would be called 05:22 Not 3, that comes in a decade or so. 05:22 Trials of Zomboss 05:23 What do you guys think of PvZ1's art style, and PvZ2's art style in comparison? 05:24 "Can you beat Dr. Zomboss in this hard challenge of brain busters? Or will you fail and have you brains on a silver platter?" 05:24 world description 05:24 hmm 05:24 well in terms of zombies, pvz2 is beter 05:25 plants however looked better in 1 05:41 Thread:728403 05:41 can someone add these unused entries to the concepts page 05:49 Jackninja5 05:51 ? 05:54 I can only be only for two minutes 05:55 Gtg 05:58 wow 05:58 bruh 05:58 2 minutes 05:59 Jackninja5 05:59 So 05:59 your name shows as The Ninja5 empire 05:59 I want my name to show up as SNAPPUKOKO 05:59 plz 05:59 thnz 05:59 I know. 05:59 I don't know why it isn't showing up. 06:01 wait 06:01 hmm 06:01 where did you add that code @jack 06:03 Chat.js. 06:12 wait wha 06:12 I don't see it there 06:12 MediaWiki:Chat.js 06:13 Oh wait. 06:13 It's css. 06:13 Chat.css 06:14 Actually, no it's not. 06:14 It's Users.css 06:18 oh lol 06:26 Jackninja5 06:26 I know what's wrong 06:26 D00D YOU MADE MY NAME "SNAPPY DRAGON" INSTEAD OF "SNAPPYDRAGON" 06:26 tHERE'S NO SPACE IN MY NAME LOL 06:27 MediaWiki:Users.css 06:27 @Jackninja5 06:27 Changing it right away. 2016 09 11